Memorias de un Shinshou
by UchihaDiana
Summary: Mini-shot. Sentía una profunda tristeza al saber que su mejor amigo no le recordaba, pero incluso en esa situación el lazo entre el shikigami y el onmyouji seguía igual de fuerte manteniendolos unidos ¡Reviews Please! ¡Primer trabajo en Shounen Onmyouji!


**¡Hola! Jejeje bueno, creo que soy la primera en publicar algo en español de éste anime, la verdad espero que alguien sienta curiosidad y se meta a ver, con solo ver me basta aunque claro un review me haría muy feliz. En fin, no tengo mucho que decir, así que pues me voy**

**Aclaraciones: Shounen Onmyouji ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Kunihiro Mori (director del anime), Studio DEEN, la cadena televisiva Kansai TV y Hikaru Yuki (autor de la obra homónima en la que está basada). Yo solo los tomo por mero amor al arte y sin ningún fin lucrativo**

**¡Reviews Please!**

* * *

~Memorias de un Shinshou~

Una lágrima brotó de sus ojos mientras veía dormir pacíficamente al dios con forma de ayakashi blanco, se sentía sumamente feliz de que su amigo siguiera con vida y él mismo también; agradecía profundamente que la mujer que había encontrado cerca de aquel río lo detuviera y mandara de regreso al mundo terrenal. Sonrió feliz alzando la vista al techo de la habitación, sus sentimientos por Akiko eran incluso más fuertes que la muerte propia, no quería verla triste por ningún motivo, quería estar a su lado y cumplir la promesa de ir a Kifune para ver las luciérnagas en verano. Un leve gruñido lo sacó de sus cavilaciones mirando inmediatamente al mononoke durmiente a su lado, se movía cual pequeña mascota inquieta

-Mokkun…- susurró mirándolo con una sonrisa melancólica

O-o-o-o-o-FLASHBACK-o-o-o-o-O

-Abuelo- llamó agachando la cabeza frente a la habitación del mayor onmyouji

-Pasa- respondió mirando con seriedad a su sucesor, el pelinegro se levanto entrando a paso firme, tomó asiento mirando de igual forma a su maestro –¿Qué pasa, Masahiro?-

-¿Qué pasó, Abuelo?- inquirió expectante de una respuesta –Se supone que… no debería de estar aquí pero además… además… ¡Mokkun no me recuerda!- exclamó con desesperación mientras sus ojos se volvían acuosos

-Masahiro…- musitó viendo con preocupación cómo su nieto agachaba la mirada mientras temblaba por el llanto –Guren… las memorias de Guren sobre ti, fueron el pago por su vida-

-¡¿Por qué?-

-Para que ambos no murieran- contestó con suma seriedad –Estoy seguro que aunque Guren se olvidase por completo de ti, el sentimiento de culpa jamás lo dejaría en paz…-

-Guren no…- repitió con sorpresa –¿Abuelo, no hay ninguna forma para que me recuerde?-

-No, lo único que puedes hacer por el momento es esperar, hay una posibilidad de que Guren recuerde por sí mismo-

-Esperar… pero Mokkun-

-No te preocupes por él, no se apartara de ti- sonrió guiñándole un ojo de manera divertida; recordaba perfectamente como le había dicho a Kouchin que le informara al dios del fuego mantener la forma del ayakashi blanco y que no se alejara del joven onmyouji

-Gracias, Abuelo- sonrió con más alegría inclinando la cabeza a modo de despedida a la vez que se incorporaba dirigiéndose al marco de la puerta

Salió completamente del recinto de su abuelo encontrándose sorpresivamente con el shinshou con forma de ayakashi, sonrió al ver que se encontraba recostado en la barandilla del corredor de forma cómoda

-Hey ¿qué haces?- interrogó seriamente el shikigami al sentirse entre las manos del sacerdote

-Vamos Mokkun, si te quedas dormido ahí te puedes caer- respondió sonriendo alegremente, el mononoke frunció ligeramente el ceño mientras miraba hacia otro lado con vergüenza

-Ya te lo dije, "Mokkun" no es mi nombre-

-¿Eh, no lo recuerdas?- inquirió sabiendo de antemano la respuesta, pensó por momentos que tal vez eso le haría recordar algo anterior al suceso con Chishiki no Guuji –Cuando tengas esa apariencia serás Mokkun-

-Hmp, está bien- suspiró con resignación al notar con cuanta firmeza lo había declarado –Al fin, estoy contigo porque Seimei lo ordenó- añadió con un toque de superioridad mientras se zafaba del agarre y caminaba hacia la habitación del chico; Masahiro solo atinó a suspirar mientras un aura divina aparecía a su lado

-¿Kouchin?- inquirió viendo la figura de la mujer a su lado, los ojos oscuros de la divinidad se dirigieron al sucesor de su amo mirándolo fijamente

-Tranquilo, Masahiro- habló sonriendo ligeramente –Touda es bastante cabezota-

-Lo sé, lo sé- rió por lo bajo mirando alegremente a la shinshou –Pero así está bien-

-Realmente, eres el nieto de Seimei- sonrió cerrando los ojos mientras desaparecía

-¡Hey, nieto de Seimei, apúrate!- llamó Mokkun asomando la cabeza desde la habitación del menor de la familia Abe no

-¡No me llames nieto!- chilló cual niño pequeño haciendo rabietas antes de comenzar a caminar rápidamente a su habitación

O-o-o-o-o-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-o-o-o-o-O

Volvió a sonreír tras recordar aquel acontecimiento, sabía que aunque Guren hubiese perdido sus recuerdos sobre él mientras estuviese vivo siempre podrían crear más. El nuevo quejido proveniente del ayakashi hizo que se incorporara mirándolo de manera preocupada

-Masa… hiro- gruño entre lo que parecían ser sus sueños

-¿Mokkun?- llamó en medio de un susurro rápidamente se levanto acercándose a donde reposaba su pequeño guardián –¡Hey Mokkun! ¡Mokkun!- llamó nuevamente a la vez que lo movía tratando de despertarlo –¡Mononoke-san!-

Los ojos color rojo de la pequeña criatura se abrieron parpadeando varias veces tratando de enfocar a la persona que tenía al frente, miró fijamente el cabello negro y los ojos color café del chico, precisamente el nieto de Abe no Seimei; recordó la última palabra que había salido de los labios del sacerdote –"¡_Mononoke-san_!"-

-¡Ah, no me llames Mononoke!- exclamó dramáticamente asustando al pelinegro -¡Te lo he dicho desde siempre!- añadió con tono chillón mientras hacía movimientos exagerado con sus patas

-¿Siempre?- repitió confundido, poco a poco sus labios se fueron curvando en una sonrisa –Ah ya entiendo, Mokkun-

-Tsk, n-no sé de que hablas- tartamudeó avergonzado, las manos del joven onmyouji lo sujetaron mientras se dirigía con él hacia el futon donde dormía

-No te aflijas, ya lo entenderás- sonrió mientras se metía entre las cobijas –Vamos, tu siempre dormías aquí-

-¿Siempre?- cuestiono el shinshou parpadeando varias veces con curiosidad –Jeh, ¿puede ser que el nieto de Seimei sepa cosas que yo no?-

-¡No me llames nieto!- replicó mientras una venita saltaba por su frente –Y eso… lo recordaras con el tiempo, así que ¡hmp! ¡Buenas noches!-

-Buenas noches, Masahiro- respondió sonriendo levemente

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

-¡Bien! Parece que Touda comienza a recordar- sonrió Taiin mirando por la puerta entreabierta del menor de los nietos

-Taiin, no deberías espiarlos- comentó Genbu al lado de la shinshou de los vientos violentos como la llamaba en ocasiones

-¡Pero Genbu…!- chistó cual niña pequeña apartándose de la puerta de madera

-Además, Masahiro puede darse cuenta-

-Genbu tiene razón, Taiin- apoyó Kouchin apareciendo junto con Rikugou

-¡Kouchin, Rikugou!- habló sorprendida la pequeña deidad –¿No es bueno? Touda comienza a recordar, pero sigue dando miedo- comentó poniendo cara de terror con la última frase

-Eso es porque está con Masahiro- respondió el pelicastaño recargado en la barandilla

-Tal y como se espera del sucesor de Seimei- siguió la pelinegra con los brazos cruzados –Es una lástima que no todos lo acepten- agregó mirando como el aura de Seiryuu se desvanecía en las tejas de la casa

-Ya lo tendrá que aceptar- suspiró el menor desapareciendo junto con los demás


End file.
